


Soul to the Skin

by AuroraWest



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraWest/pseuds/AuroraWest
Summary: Loki is tired of waiting.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Soul to the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from AlunaGeorge's 'Body Music'.
> 
> Written for Marvel HEA's Harlequin Hoopla, presents prompt for February 22: first time.

Loki tilted his head at himself as he looked in the mirror, then smoothed his hair, still wet from his shower, away from his face. Did he look good? Stupid question. He always looked good. The real question was, did he look irresistible? Because that was what he was aiming for. That was what he needed to be.

Quite honestly, he’d thought he _always_ looked irresistible, but considering that the way he’d been draping himself over furniture all night hadn’t garnered him the response he’d been looking for, he’d had to rethink that. So he’d nonchalantly announced that he was going to shower, adding for good measure, “Naked. No clothes.”

“Uh huh,” Strange had said, not looking up from his book.

Loki had considered adding that there’d be quite a lot of touching himself involved in said shower, but obviously whatever Strange was reading was deeply engrossing. Whatever. If Loki got his way tonight, a shower wasn’t a bad idea, anyway.

He leaned back against the wall, slick with steam and condensation, and weighed his odds. Was he going to fly back to New Asgard tonight? Or was he going to get fucked the way he wanted to?

“ _Strange_ ,” Loki hissed. Infuriating man. Infuriating, gorgeous, brilliant Stephen Strange, who kissed him like he was drowning and looked at him in a way that made Loki feel like _he_ was.

Blowing a puff of air out the side of his mouth, Loki finished drying off, got dressed, and went to the library, where he’d left Stephen sitting on the sofa.

Still intent on his studies. Loki pursed his lips. Under normal circumstances, he’d be happy to sit there reading with Stephen. But he just…Stephen’s eyes, his body, the way his hair fell over his forehead, the way he made Loki laugh. He’d never wanted someone so much in his life. And he hadn’t had him yet. That was a state of affairs that needed to be brought to an end.

Loki stood in the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. Then, he came into the room, sliding onto the sofa next to Stephen. “You smell good,” Stephen said absently, turning the page of his book. His eyes appeared over the top of it and he added, “And you look comfortable.”

“I am,” Loki said, stretching out and plopping his legs into Stephen’s lap. He was wearing a tunic and cotton pants, and socks, obviously, because he wasn’t a savage and he wasn’t going to walk around the Sanctum in his bare feet. The socks were thick wool from New Asgard and were slouching around his ankles. Stephen slipped his hand onto Loki’s leg, rubbing just above his ankle where the sock wasn’t covering his skin.

“This is pretty risqué for you, isn’t it? I can practically see a bare ankle.”

Loki smirked. “Is it working?”

“I’m swooning,” Stephen said, his tone indicating anything but.

Rolling his eyes, Loki said, “Is what you’re reading really that important?”

“I mean, I’m just responsible for protecting this reality, so I guess I’ll let you be the judge of that,” Stephen replied. Loki rolled his eyes harder and moved his foot towards Stephen’s crotch.

And was foiled by an arm which came down, blocking his access. Huffing, Loki put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, his eyes following the plaster moulding. “There’s water damage up there, did you know that?” he asked.

There was an amused note in Stephen’s tone as he asked, “The foot on my lap didn’t work, so you figured you’d try distracting me with home repair?”

“Anything’s worth a try,” Loki said.

“Why don’t you read something?”

“I’ve read everything in this house.”

Stephen snorted. “That’s obviously not true. Here.” He reached over and picked up a book sitting on the end table next to the sofa, tossing it at Loki. It landed on his chest with a thump, which earned Stephen a glare—not that he cared—and he picked it up. “How’s your Sanskrit?” Stephen asked.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Loki said, “ _Saṃskṛte etatkathamucyate_ ‘this isn’t how I imagined spending my evening?”

“Well, that book should answer any conjugation questions,” Stephen said, sounding deeply amused as well as deeply uncaring.

Loki hung his head over the arm of the sofa and considered responding in kind, but in the end he just sighed and closed his eyes. A wasted shower, wasted preparations, wasted packing too, since he’d brought a toothbrush and a change of clothes. The two of them had been… _together_ for three weeks, and Loki had been ready, frankly, to fuck Stephen Strange since long before then.

He considered fantasizing about that happening, but if it wasn’t going to _actually_ happen, what was the point in tormenting himself? Sure, he could get himself off several times on the trip back to New Asgard, but he’d been there, done that. At least he still had the good graces to go into the bathroom to take care of it. Old habits died hard. He’d shared that ship with Thor for three years and the bathroom was the only private place on board with a lock on the door. There was an understanding that sometimes a long shower was called for, even though it was no mystery what was going on when it happened. Showering on their tiny ship wasn’t enjoyable, it was something you did because you had to. Which meant any extra time spent there was—ahem—private time, and there were no questions asked.

Of course, Loki hadn’t bothered with the shower when he’d availed himself of the ship’s bathroom last week on the way home from the Sanctum. He’d cleared the North American coast, ignoring the radio pleas of New York ARTCC’s controllers to submit a flight plan, and before he’d gotten fifty miles from Long Island Sound, he was leaning against the bulkhead in the bathroom, panting as he imagined Strange on top of him, his hand tight around his cock as he got himself off in embarrassingly little time.

Anyway.

It did the job. But it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to feel Stephen’s skin under his hands and to feel Stephen’s hands on him. He wanted it so badly that every nerve in his body was prickling.

A few minutes passed. Strange was still turning pages, but at least his hand was back on Loki’s ankle, stroking lightly. It was nice. Not what he was looking for, but nice. Loki thought about reading the book that was still on his chest, but instead he closed his eyes and let his mind drift, concentrating on Stephen’s touch on his ankle.

It was soothing. That and the silence of the Sanctum, and the lateness of the hour, made him sleepy. Stephen’s hand moved up his leg and Loki made a little noise of contentment, shifting to get more comfortable on the sofa.

Time passed, perhaps fifteen minutes, perhaps forty-five, and Loki wasn’t even quite aware that the sound of Strange turning pages had stopped. Until, that was, he spoke. “I was wondering,” Stephen said, his tone intense under a veneer of feigned nonchalance, “if you want to maybe spend the night.”

Loki’s sleepiness vanished. He sat up straight, setting the book aside that he hadn’t been reading and looking at Stephen. His book was in his lap now. And his suggestion made Loki wonder what he would see were he to lift it out of the way.

With the same nonchalance, Loki leaned an arm against the back of the sofa and said, “An intriguing suggestion, Doctor.” Stephen made a noise and Loki smiled slightly, letting his tongue peek out of his mouth to wet his lips. “If I _were_ to spend the night here, would I be sleeping in the spare room in the attic?”

Stephen closed the book and set it aside. The bulge in his pants was unmistakable and Loki felt himself stir at the sight. “Oh, Loki,” Stephen said, leaning forward. “You won’t be sleeping.”

With a hungry grin, Loki lunged forward, pinning Strange underneath him. Stephen’s fingers hooked into Loki’s hair and pulled his face down, and his mouth found Loki’s first. The kiss was hungry, open-mouthed, mostly tongue. Hot. The kind of kiss that came from two people denying themselves the good fuck they both knew they wanted.

Loki pushed a knee between Stephen’s legs while he undid his many, _many_ unnecessary belts. Just as he got the last one open, there was a _whoosh_ , and the two of them appeared in Stephen’s bed. There was one key difference, though, which was that Stephen was now on top of him.

With a smile that was on _just_ this side of lascivious, Stephen kissed Loki’s neck, his hands lifting Loki’s tunic, while Loki pulled Stephen’s robe open and trailed his fingers over his bare chest.

Stephen shivered and gasped, “God, your hands are cold.”

“Mm,” Loki agreed. “Help me warm them up, Strange.”

“Gladly,” Stephen said. His fingers slid up Loki’s chest, and there, they stuttered, paused for a moment. 

Oh no. Oh shit. Loki had forgotten. Oh, he was an idiot. In the past few years, he’d started occasionally thinking of himself as undamaged, just once in awhile, and he’d forgotten at a key moment. He was scarred, and he could glamor it away all he wanted, but Stephen would feel the scars. Stephen clearly _did_ feel the scars.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the question, the inevitable _what did this?_ that Loki never talked about. And that would be it. Strange would want to _discuss_ it, Loki would refuse to, and stonewall, and it probably wouldn’t turn into a fight but it certainly wouldn’t be pleasant, and he’d end up going home to New Asgard tonight anyway.

But then, Stephen splayed his fingers and moved on, a thumb circling one of Loki’s nipples and the other hand sliding over his ribs. Loki made a noise and kissed him hard, too hard actually, and their teeth clicked together which made Stephen laugh and Loki snort. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Stephen said in a low tone.

A helpless breath escaped Loki and all he could do was raise his face to Stephen’s neck, kissing his throat, down to his collarbone, pulling his clothes open as he scooted down, moving lower. His tongue flicked over a nipple and when Stephen made a nose and pushed his hips down, Loki sucked on it, circling his tongue and rubbing his thigh back and forth between Stephen’s legs.

He really wasn’t going to ask about the scars, and that made Loki feel, very stupidly, like he might cry.

Stephen buried his fingers in Loki’s hair and ran one hand down his neck, his breath coming heavier as Loki let his teeth brush across his nipple. Then, he made a frustrated noise and squirmed lower on the bed, bringing the two of them face to face again. Putting his hands on either side of Loki’s face, he kissed him, their tongues sliding against each other’s.

With a muffled groan, Loki arched his hips, pushing them into Stephen’s. His hands ran down Stephen’s chest to his pants, where he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both the trousers and the underwear beneath them. He pushed both down over Stephen’s hips and with a sigh, slid his hands over Stephen’s arse and gripped it. Then, his heart pounding with need and anticipation, he moved one hand around to Stephen’s front, shoving his pants and boxers lower, and finally, _finally_ closed his fingers around Stephen’s cock.

Stephen groaned and thrust his hips into Loki’s and Loki kissed him harder, pumping his fist slowly. He was hard and aching himself now, his pulse throbbing between his legs. “Fuck,” Stephen breathed, then yanked Loki’s tunic over his head, pushed his pants down, and pressed his body down, crushing Loki into the mattress.

Desire coursed through Loki. He wanted, gods he wanted. Kicking his clothes off, then using his feet to get Stephen’s the rest of the way off, he said in a rush, before he had time to regret it, “I have too.” Not just weeks. Months of wanting him. Years, probably, though he’d pretended he hadn’t.

Making a helpless noise, Stephen rolled onto his side, bringing Loki with him, and let his hands wander freely as they kissed. But though his fingers brushed Loki’s cock, making him shudder and whimper with need each time, he wasn’t _really_ touching Loki, not the way he was aching to be touched.

It was on one of these passes that his hands stilled. Loki stopped in the middle of sucking his tongue to ask, “What?”

There was a silence, heavy enough that Loki stopped moving his hand. Stephen’s gaze looked troubled when he opened his eyes. Licking his lips, he said, “I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“With a man? I can be a woman.”

“Not with anybody.” Stephen paused and put his hands on Loki’s chest, then ran them downwards until one squeezed his arse and the other found his cock. “And I want you like this.”

Loki moaned and kissed Stephen, his tongue lazily running along Stephen’s teeth. “Another time, maybe,” he murmured into Stephen’s mouth as he arched his hips, grinding their dicks together. “Since you like both.”

Stephen let out a noise that was something between a gasp and a whine, which made Loki harder. Yes, this was what he wanted, Stephen Strange helpless, Stephen Strange weak with desire, because it was only fair, since it was how Stephen made _him_ feel. But he stilled, and he brought his hands up to run them across Loki’s chest again, and repeated, “It’s been a long time.”

And suddenly, Loki understood. There was fear in Stephen’s beautiful eyes. He hadn’t been with anyone since his accident. He didn’t know if his hands could give the kind of pleasure he wanted to.

“Stephen,” Loki breathed. Then, gently, he took Stephen’s hands in his, kissing each scarred finger, holding his gaze while he did it.

Stephen’s breath hitched and he tightened his grip on Loki’s hands, the fear in his eyes giving way to such depth of emotion that Loki couldn’t do anything to contain what he felt. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and press his lips to Stephen’s fingers again. No one had looked at him like that in a long, long time, and this was the first time in all of his many years that he recognized the same feeling in himself.

That fact was still foreign to him. Mad. Insane. Impossible. He was in love. _He_ was in love. And this man, this mortal, this sorcerer whose job it was to protect the Earth and its reality, loved him back. It didn’t make any sense. It made all the sense in the Nine Realms.

With a noise, Stephen leaned in and kissed him slowly and deeply, which made the burn in the pit of Loki’s stomach get hotter and spread. The only thing he could do was push his hips into Stephen’s, rubbing their cocks together until all he could feel was Stephen’s lips and tongue on his mouth and the grasping, aching pleasure of his throbbing dick.

Fingers trailed down his chest to his stomach, then brushed the length of his cock. Stephen’s hand closed around Loki, and even though his grip wasn’t strong, Loki still shuddered. It was agony, the bright burn of pleasure tearing through him, and then Stephen’s fingers found the head of his cock, one pushing gently into the slit. Loki gasped, then moaned, as Stephen smeared slickness across him. Their kiss broken, Loki let his head fall back, feeling Stephen’s mouth on his throat, kissing and sucking, his tongue tracing lines.

Loki reached for Stephen, gripping his arse and squeezing it. The man had a great arse, it had to be said. And it was criminal the way he kept it covered up with that robe. With another groan, he brought his head forward again, bumping his forehead against Stephen’s before finding his mouth again to kiss him. Stephen’s hand was still pumping up and down and the fingers of his other hand were twisted in Loki’s hair.

After a minute, Stephen pulled his mouth away, kissing along Loki’s jawline. “Turn over,” he murmured into Loki’s ear, still slowly jerking him off. Loki did what he was told, moaning quietly as Stephen’s hand moved from his cock, between his legs to his balls, then _so_ slowly back. His fingers reached Loki’s arse and found his hole, stroking and circling. Loki gasped and his hips bucked. His cock throbbed and he closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, tempted to ask what Stephen was going to do but more tempted to be surprised.

Stephen’s hands spread him and then he felt a tongue on him, licking at his hole, tracing circles around it. Loki let out a low, shameless moan, pushing his hips into the bed, pumping them just barely up and down because he couldn’t help it.

Behind him, Stephen made a noise too, a helpless gasp, and his tongue became more insistent, lapping at him, pushing inside, forcing Loki to bite down on his lip to keep another filthy moan from escaping him. It had been centuries since anyone had done this for him and it felt so good, _so_ fucking good, and now that Stephen’s tongue was inside him, he moved one of his hands from Loki’s arse and massaged his balls gently.

Loki whimpered and Stephen chuckled, pulling his tongue out of Loki to ask, “Feel good?”

“Fuck,” was all Loki could manage, making Stephen laugh again as he lowered his mouth. His lips were involved now too and for the first time, Loki considered the possibility that it might actually be possible to die from being _too_ aroused. The hand on his balls kept working, and every so often Stephen’s thumb pressed against his taint, making him jerk and his cock ache.

His breathing was getting faster and so was the movement of his hips. Stephen’s other hand was squeezing his arse, the movement of his tongue was making Loki’s brain fuzz to nothing, and in about twenty seconds he was going to come too fucking hard for his body to contain.

He squirmed away, flipping over onto his back, and breathed, “Stop, I want—” He let his head flop backwards and he sucked air in slowly, not able to finish the sentence.

Stephen moved up the bed, covering Loki’s body with his. Their cocks rubbed together and Loki reached down and grabbed Stephen’s arse, pulling their hips harder against each other, then tilted his head up to kiss him. Should he have been turned on by the taste of himself in Stephen’s mouth? Maybe not? Well, he was.

“Tell me what you want,” Stephen murmured.

“Mmph.” Loki ground his hips into Stephen’s. “Don’t be an idiot. You.”

Running his hands up and down Loki’s ribs, Stephen said, “More specificity, Odinson. We need to know who’s putting what where.”

With a slow smile, Loki reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and fished out the lube that he himself had placed there in anticipation of this moment. He slipped the lube into Stephen’s hand and said, “Fuck me. And make it good, because it’s been a _long_ time.”

Stephen laughed and grabbed his cock, making Loki gasp. “So no pressure,” he said.

“Well, if you want to be technical…”

He watched hungrily as Stephen covered his dick in lube, and as he finished, Loki rolled over onto his stomach. Stephen laid on top of him, his slick cock on Loki’s arse, as he kissed his spine, then his shoulders, then moved his hair aside to suck at his neck. His weight on top of Loki made the burn in his stomach hotter, more insistent. He wanted this so badly. He _needed_ it _._ The two of them had made out and Loki was well aware of how Stephen’s hands could make him feel, but this, this was something else, this was something he’d maybe spent his whole life waiting for.

Gods, that sounded sentimental. Well, he was in love. And he was very, very turned on.

Stephen’s hands moved down Loki’s sides, playing with his nipples before reaching his hips, then his arse, and spreading him wide open. Loki closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his hips up. With a groan, Stephen slid inside him.

The moan that fought its way out of Loki’s throat was the kind of noise one made when he hadn’t had sex for over a decade—and _good_ sex in far longer than that. Stephen buried himself as far as he could, pulling Loki’s hips up to get deeper, and Loki’s fingers grabbed at the sheets, his fingers clenching tightly. “Stephen?” he said, his voice muffled by the mattress. Oh damn, _fuck_ , it was a perfect fit, Loki could feel himself stretching just enough, could feel the tip of Stephen’s cock scraping against him inside, and he wanted this, oh he wanted this.

“Hm?”

“Do feel free to significantly impair my ability to walk.”

Stephen chuckled and pumped in and out slowly. “Is that a request to fuck your brains out?”

Loki angled his hips and Stephen’s cock hit him in exactly the right place. After he moaned—a prolonged, shameless moan, which made Stephen’s thrusting get more enthusiastic—he breathed, “It’s a command. I’m a god and a prince.”

Fingers dug into his hips, grip weak but strong enough. The feel of it turned him on even more. It wasn’t pain, but it was…control. He wanted, he suddenly realized, for Strange to control him, when this had always been the absolute last thing he’d wanted, in sex or anything else. But he trusted Stephen.

The long, slow slide of Stephen’s cock out and then back in made him clench a fistful of sheets in his hands. “Strange,” he said, going for imperious and impatient, though he had a feeling it came out more of a whine, thick with lust and need.

Stephen kissed his neck again, then, with a grunt, he drew himself out and rammed Loki. The surprise and the force, the delicious force, made him gasp and brace his hands against the mattress. But as Stephen drove into him over and over, Loki angled so his cock hit him just right, the gasp turned to panting, his mouth open and his breath hot against the sheets. The bed was squeaking and Stephen laughed breathlessly. “I always—feel—like that noise—is going to get me—in trouble.”

“You _are_ in trouble, Doctor,” Loki replied, trying not to moan it.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Oh— _fuck_ yes—” That first one had been an answer, the second just an exhortation to more of what Stephen was doing, which was fucking him good and hard, making the buzz in his nerves and his brain build. His cock was throbbing as he fucked the tangle of sheets underneath him, his hips moving in time with Stephen’s. And on top of him, Stephen’s breath was getting ragged, his moaning more uncontrolled.

And then, with a strangled groan, Stephen pounded into him one more time, then went rigid. He came, filling Loki, and flopped over his back limply.

Loki still felt like he was going to die, burning up with need, and he started to reach a hand under himself to jerk himself off. But before he could, Stephen rolled off him, pulling his cock out with filthy sound that almost made Loki come, no further assistance required. Wordlessly, he pushed Loki onto his back and reached for his cock, his hand still slick with lube and his own cum.

It took about ten seconds of Stephen’s hand on him before he lost control. A noise that he didn’t think he’d ever made in his life tore itself out of his throat and his entire body arched as he came blissfully hard. Fluid spurted thickly up his stomach as he clenched his eyes shut and grabbed for Stephen, his fingers finding a forearm, his other hand scrabbling for purchase along his ribs. He couldn’t think or hear, he just _was_ , just a screaming bundle of nerves that felt so good, so very, _very_ good.

And then he slumped, licked his lips, and opened his eyes. Cum was pooling in the hollow under his ribs. He could magick it away, but he left it for now.

Stephen was gazing at him. _Gazing._ Like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. The Nine Realms. Maybe the universe. That was fine. For his part, Loki knew that he was looking at the most beautiful thing in existence. He could look at Stephen for his whole endless life and never get tired of drinking him in, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, his eyes, the way his hair fell over his forehead.

“Yes,” Loki said, continuing their earlier—er—conversation. “You’re in trouble. I love you. That probably can’t end well for you.”

A slow smile slid across Stephen’s face, and he leaned down and kissed Loki softly. “Yeah, well. I’ll take my chances.”

“Mmph. Good.” Loki’s stomach turned itself inside out as they laid there kissing slowly, not actually sure that it was good for Stephen at all, but unwilling, now, to give this wonderful thing up. Somehow, he’d stumbled into this. Even though he knew he hadn’t, he still couldn’t help but wonder if he’d tricked Strange into loving him. It wasn’t exactly on brand for him, but could there be any other explanation?

Stephen’s fingers tangled in his hair and he murmured, “I love you too, by the way.”

Loki broke their kiss and raised his head to touch his forehead to Stephen’s. His eyes still closed, he said, “Also something that probably can’t end well for you.”

There was a silence. When Loki opened his eyes, it was to find Stephen looking straight into them. “I can take care of myself, Odinson,” he said, and then, with a wry smile, added, “And I can handle you.”

Loki laughed. “ _Handle_ me,” he repeated under his breath. “I’m glad you recognize a challenge when you see one, I suppose.”

This time, Stephen laughed. “I wouldn’t say you’re getting off easy, either. I’ve never been Mr. Easy-To-Get-Along-With.”

“Mm, what do you think I like about you, Strange?”

“Oh, so you’re a bit of a masochist, huh?”

“Well, it takes one to know one.” Loki covered Stephen’s hand with his. “Let’s be quite honest, after this, it’s probably just going to be about the sex, anyway.”

With a snort of laughter, Stephen said, “Sure.” He kissed Loki in a way that very much put the lie to these words.

That was fine. As far as lies went, it hadn’t been his best effort. But then again, he hadn’t really been trying. There wasn’t much point in lying about how he felt about Stephen Strange, not anymore. His cards were rather on the table, when it came to that.

He smiled, slipped an arm around Stephen’s back, and returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's Sanskrit phrase is supposed to be 'How do you say...in Sanskrit,' but I was relying on a list of 'common Sanskrit phrases' for that so...who knows.


End file.
